undertale_au_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos Paradox Sans
Chaos Paradox Sans Not much is known about Paradox!Sans or Chaos!Sans as I like to call him, he is depressed and has an oppressive god complex. If I could describe him he's like Error!404 in a nutshell. He's cold like Underfell Sans, and is aware of all the timelines, even the ones outside of his AU. He is the protector of timelines (Including the Omega Timeline), and in his AU, the protector of souls. He is also one of the Errors. Chaos!TaleX Sans visits the void or sometimes the Anti-Void frequently often searching for his brother Papyrus. He grows stronger there, as the void is his Eternal playground and he cannot be killed in the void. Genius '(Extremely intelligent. Outsmarted Error Sans at every turn, and even Nightmare Sans) '''Likely Low Complex Multiverse Level '(Controls a realm of a higher-dimension than even the Anti-Void) Resistance to Soul Manipulation Can create portals even to escape the Anti-Void and other realities/dimensions) He is able to make his bones sharp like those of Dust Sans. He is also able to form a Error Sans if he wished. Cannot die due to a time glitch. Backstory: ChaosParadox!TaleX is an altered version of the original AU. When Gaster the royal scientist created Sans he put a little bit of determination and Chaos (something made by the Astral Mother) and a little bit of determination and Aura in Papyrus. Later on when Gaster supposedly died in the Core! explosion accident Chaos!Sans's Chaos was activated. After showing signs of insanity and major depression, Papyrus took him to Neo Alphys and they discover the Chaos inside him. Soon after Alpyhs discovers two solutions, to devour chaos or code infinitely or two have Papyrus act as his counterweight. Aura!Papyrus was his counterweight for a long time until the human (Frisk) almost killed Papyrus, Papyrus sinking into the inky depths of the void. When he savagely kills the human millions of times until he finally traps them in-between the reset and save buttons making it so that the human can't reset. Chaos!Sans asks if to think about what they has done until the human tells Chaos!Sans that he/she never finished the blow. He breaks down into hysterical sobs until the human kills him until he finally dies. Or so the human thought, Chaos!Sans actually teleported into the game files. Meanwhile the human finds Sans's key lying on the ground and goes to his room and starts hacking the files. While the human was hacking the files he was observing the timeline and Frisk pressed the reset and the save function at the same time she was hacking the files. It accidentally glitched this timeline to unrepairable, causing Error!Sans to destroy his entire AU. Frisk escaped this glitched dimension and now destroys AU's from the inside out, often suspected to be the entity who they call Chara. Now he has sympathy for those with destroyed AU's and hates all Error's beyond himself. Now he often wanders in the space between the AU's known as the void, or occasionally the Anti-void, searching for his Papyrus. Once, crazy and desperate Chaos!Sans starting hacking the Anti-Void. This occurrence drove him insane in just a fraction of a second. Causing him to have infinite knowledge of all before him, giving him access to code like never before. This is how he learned to absorb code. He wanted more code to search for his brother Papyrus. His second responsibility is to find Chara and Flowey perhaps even the rest of the monsters in his destroyed glitched dimension once known as an AU. Personality: Cold and calculating, he may seem evil but that's due to his Chaotic side. Very little can tell because of his charming, cool,and uprightness manner of attitude, almost completely unforgiving, unless your a human he will instantly kill you on sight. He cannot be seen unless you believe in him or unless he wants you to see him. Abilities: Megalo bones: Super-powered bones that annihalate anything they touch. Or take their power and give it to the user. The only beings not affected by It is Error404 Sans and Virus404, but it does hurt them a lot. It even can pierce through black being which you'll find down below. Corrupt Bones:' Purple: Retribution Justice Bone- the more Lv (Level of Violence) you have the more retribution (poison) it inflicts. Red: Deletion Bone- automatically deletes anyone or anything it comes in to contact with. White: Regular bone attack. B'lack Soul:' Gives him infinite defense and it's hard to see where he is. '''Corrupt cables: '''Has cables that force others to do his bidding or tear their body and mind apart and take the code to give Chaos!Sans more powers. Can only be broken by Chara's knife. '''Chaos Cables: '''Altered versions of the Master Cables. Able to bind any living thing or object and transport it's code to the user, making him/her stronger. Can only be broken by Chara's knife. '''Blue Mastery: '''The most powerful version of the blue attack, able to move any object as if it had a soul, as well as manipulate, edit and destroy both the mind and body. '''Chaos Blasters': Altered versions of the Ultra-Nova blasters. Powerful Blasters designed by The Astral Mother herself, able to completely destroy nearly anything that it is fired at. Damage Rating is 777.Chaos!Sans can manipulate the damage rating due to due his glitch Mind Mastery: '''Chaos!Sans can manipulate, modify and control the thoughts, mindsets, and upper brain functions, allowing the ability to render others unconscious, suppress their memories, and negate the use of abilities, increase/decrease mental capacity, modify minds to be agreeable, control minds, sway sensations to induce altered perception, bestow/heal mental disorders, create/penetrate mental barriers, etc. Does not affect Chaos!Sans if it is used upon himself. '''Karmic Retribution: '''Not an attack Chaos!Sans's side affect when he judges you for all the sins you committed, Karmic Retribution acts as poison for the soul, whittling down an enemy's health once Chaos!Sans judges them. While it only drains a little at a time, it's drain increases based on how many sins the opponent has committed. '''Unrivaled Defense This ability allows Chaos!Sans to take 0 damage when someone is attacking him (5 mins only) no matter who is attacking him. God Breaker This attack takes a lot of magic to an average human wizard but is little compared to Chaos!Sans's total magic reserves. Black Being This is not a power, but a part of the Chaos!Sans physical being. This black blood runs through the Chaos!Sans bone marrow and replaced his blood with a black ooze. This blackness allows Chaos!Sans to harden his skin and also allows him to grows black bones on his back. Timeline Manipulation: Chaos!Sans is able to mend and bend timelines at will, giving some worlds the perfect ending they deserve while destroying others. Alpha Ray This attack is more potent and more stronger version than the God ray, even to this day it's power is unmatched. First shot The Alpha Ray was an attack similar to the God Ray to where you need simply to hold out your finger shoot out a blast through the tip of it. This attack if it hit any living person would cause near combustion and would most definitely kill on contact. Second Shot Edit If this shot makes contact with a living person that person would die instantly with no struggle or after thought, instantaneously. if this beam came into contact with a Au it would destroy it and than cause a after effect to where the AU will than drag 2 other near by AU's with it cause the destruction of 3 universes. Glitch-cut: A form of teleportation that uses code to get you where your going. Resurrection: When Chaos!Sans dies, he can use determination to resurrect himself more than three times. Each time he resurrects himself he gets infinitely more stronger. Code Degenerating Touch/ Corrupting Touch/ Infecting Touch This ability makes touching Chaos!Sans very dangerous because it slowly (or quickly as in a few seconds if deliberate) corrodes away and corrupts the files of the things or people that touch him. (if they do not HAVE codes this attack is considered a molecular and atom degenerating touch) AU Code Corruption Chaos!Sans can alter and change the base codes of an AU, meaning he can prevent respawning, certain events and backstories from happening, tamper with damages from attacks by beings relative to the AU, mess with the very fabric of magic in the AU, alter the setting and mood in the AU, Cause the laws of physics to be nonexistent within the AU, prevent SAVE,LOAD, and RESETS from being used, and even tamper with gravity in the AU. Code Obliteration Chaos!Sans can obliterate the very code of anything or anyone he desires. Allowing the complete instantaneous destruction of universes, the complete eradication of people and gods, the ability to annihilate any attack, and can counter Code Manipulation. The only beings not affected, are beings who do not have codes and Error404. The reason Error404 is not affected is unknown. Apocalyptic Force Manipulation This ability is not a code-based ability, but it is strangely considered an ability that is non-code based. Chaos!Sans primarily uses this to cause the very scales and the balance of a universe to go completely ballistic or attempt to annihilate creatures who have no code. Chaos!Sans can control the end forces of existence and the ending of the AU’s universal lifecycle (meaning once the world is destroyed all the parallel versions of that world cannot spawn new ones) he can choose to use Antimatter manipulation, Anti-Energy manipulation, Chaos manipulation, Corrupted Environment manipulation, Dark Matter manipulation, Corruption manipulation, Dark energy manipulation, Apocalypse manipulation, Event manipulation, and Demonic Energy Manipulation. -Chaos Manipulation: The user can create, shape and manipulate the chaotic forces in the universe, allowing them to manipulate probability or manipulate and even shatter reality. They are able to change, mutate, destroy or otherwise manipulate any matter, space/time, living beings, organizations or minds and spirits as well as containing it, so it doesn't spread or spreads only on desired way. This is what Chaos!Sans can control at the more than perfect level giving him almost no limitations. User can create, shape and manipulate Dark Matter, a hypothetical type of matter distinct from baryonic matter (ordinary matter such as protons and neutrons), neutrinos and dark energy. The name refers to the fact that it does not emit or interact with electromagnetic radiation, such as light, and is thus invisible to the entire electromagnetic spectrum. Although dark matter has not been directly observed, its existence and properties are inferred from its gravitational effects, and it is estimated to make up 84% of the universe's mass and 23% of its mass-energy.Dark Matter has broad range of powers, including Form Manipulation/Elemental Manipulation. It isn't associated with space, but more with "Supernatural" form of matter normally associated with Dark Energy Manipulation, various forms of Magic and Destructive Energy Manipulation. It tends to have corruptive effect on user.The dark matter hypothesis plays a central role in current modeling of cosmic structure formation, galaxy formation and evolution, and on explanations of the anisotropies observed in the cosmic microwave background (CMB). Meaning whoever can use this can basically alter the universe. Limitations * Lack of matter may drastically reduce strength. * Loss of focus may cause stabilized antimatter to explode. * Finding some anti-matter may be tricky unless it could be created. * Users may not be immune to antimatter themselves. * Poor control makes it extremely dangerous, with potential to destroy the entire world. Chaos!Sans can perfectly manipulate how much pain he feels (Error404 deals pain normally), the loudness of his voice, the distance of his voice, his subconscious, what emotions he feels, what emotions he can or cannot feel, and even control his Size (for example: Chaos!Sans could if he wanted to grow to the size of a planet). Forms: When Chaos!Sans is hurt or if he wants to he can summon another version of him; called M.A.Y.H.E.M.( or Malware, Anti-matter, Yeonamy, Heir, Excecution, Malfunction-code.)with black bones instead of white. This one can do just about everything Chaos!Sans can do but the range of soul power and magic power depends on how much code Chaos!Sans has accumulated. Trivia: You guys can edit if you want just don't delete or add anything that's not Trivia *Ink Sans and Chaos!Sans are good friends, they do have fights every once in a while though. *Abyss!Sans got freaked out once he saw another sans in the mirror staring at him before he blasted it. He got even more freaked out when it didn't brake and after he blinked, it was gone. *Error once saw a realm filled in inky black darkness and saw that he couldn't hack this place after he tried, deeming that this place is unlike the void and he finally realized that this place was slowly sucking his power away he got out of there as fast as he could. ** Chaos!Sans hates when people talk about why he is black. He think that it is racist if people talk about it. ** Chaos!Sans can say the N-word. ** Chaos!Sans is shipped with Toriel from the original AU, but nothing is canon. ** Chaos!Sans also has pixlexia (A term coined by gamers, where the coding is messed up so all the controls are inverted. Left is right, up is down.)